Thunder
by muggleborn444
Summary: Two songfics for the same song as a contest. From James point of view as he contemplates Lily. Read and Review. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****READ THIS IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, here's the deal, CC and I (CA) are completely unmotivated to update 5 Date Rule. So we have come up with a contest. We are both going to write a oneshot for the song Thunder by Boys like Girls, and then post them without telling you who wrote which one. And don't assume that because I (CA) wrote this Author's Note that I wrote this fic, because it is the same AN for each one. So there. All you have to do is hit the pretty review button and type either CA 1+ CC 2 or CC 1 + CA 2. Then, after we get between 5 and 10 reviews we will update between 1 and 2 chapters and dedicate them to you at the beginning. So read and review!!! **

**Claimer: I own this story. So yeah. Oh wait, the hot Ravenclaw is mine.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Thunder by Boys like Girls, or James or Lily, they are JKR's.**

August 31st: Tomorrow is the first day of seventh year. I can't help but feel that whatever happens tomorrow will determine my happiness level for the rest of my existence. Why is it so important? Tomorrow is the day that I've decided to confess to the most beautiful girl in the world that I am in love with her. Actually, I didn't even _know _I was in love until a few weeks ago. And, believe me, it took a _whole _lot of thinking to even understand that. Almost a summer's worth of thinking, in fact. And that thinking changed me. A lot. At the beginning of this summer, I was arrogant and rude. I was a complete arse. But the worst part was that while I couldn't see those things in myself, other people could. Specifically, Lily could. She saw them, and she hated them. And that's why I changed this summer. For the first time in twelve years, I understand how my actions affect people…

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

All these years, I had these feelings for Lily, but I never understood what they actually meant. I remember back in second year when I realized that her eyes were green for the first time. A beautiful, shining green. And I tried then, as a twelve-year-old, to make her understand. Well, that's what I told myself, anyway. I was making her understand that I really, really liked her. What I was really doing, though, was trying to make myself understand what I really felt about her…

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

I spent awhile on that in second year, and then gave up. I tried to woo her many, many times, to no avail. This was my routine for four years. But at the end of sixth year, she gave me this advice. She told me to deflate my head, and I would maybe have a better chance with her. She's said this many times before, but I was finally mature enough to understand what she meant. And this summer, all I heard was her voice, telling me that. And all I saw were her beautiful eyes... And now, I'm ready to tell her how I feel…

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

So right now, I'm sitting at my window, staring out at the darkness and the rain. Every few minutes, I feel thunder shake the outside world. I wonder if she can feel it too? Maybe I should send her a letter and ask her… Of course, my owl can't deliver a message in this storm, so late at night, to her before she leaves… And I doubt that she would respond anyway…

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know_

I feel ready to tell her. I want to get it done with, soon. I can't wait for tomorrow. I think I need to go outside in the rain for a few minutes, just to calm myself down…

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

I'm outside. The thunder is so much louder out here. I can practically feel it shaking the ground I'm standing on. I wish Lily could be here, feeling it too. She is like the thunder, shaking the ground of my life, all the time. It feels wonderful…

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

I think that I'm going to apparate to her house. I want to watch her sleep. I just need to see her. It's been much, much too long since I did. I remember where she lives. It's near Wormtail's house. I'm going to go there now.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

I'm here, outside her house. It's not raining here. No thunder shaking the planet. How strange. I see her, asleep in her bed, in her room on the ground level. Her beautiful hair is splayed out across her pillow, soft and so, so touchable. Her amazing eyes are closed, however. I want to see her eyes open. But I suppose I can wait for that. Just seeing her is giving me the strength to wait however long I need to for her.

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

I'm back at my house now, sitting in my room. The storm is still raging, thank Merlin. I've seen Lily, and I have the thunder to help me think of her. I can be as patient as I need to be. She'll come when she's ready, I can feel it.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****READ THIS IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, here's the deal, CC and I (CA) are completely unmotivated to update 5 Date Rule. So we have come up with a contest. We are both going to write a oneshot for the song Thunder by Boys like Girls, and then post them without telling you who wrote which one. And don't assume that because I (CA) wrote this Author's Note that I wrote this fic, because it is the same AN for each one. So there. All you have to do is hit the pretty review button and type either CA 1+ CC 2 or CC 1 + CA 2. Then, after we get between 5 and 10 reviews we will update between 1 and 2 chapters and dedicate them to you at the beginning. So read and review!!! **

**Claimer: I own this story. So yeah. Oh wait, the hot Ravenclaw is mine.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Thunder by Boys like Girls, or James or Lily, they are JKR's.**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why__  
__I tried__  
_

Sometimes I hate being so ridiculously good looking and talented. I don't mean that in the arrogant conceited way that Lily is always accusing me of. I mean, it really sucks sometimes. For instance, instead of tracking down my one and only love, a really hot Ravenclaw is dragging me down some twisting path in the Forbidden Forest to a small clearing that is perfect for a good shag. I don't know why I am still following her. It probably has to do with being rejected by Lily again.

_  
__I tried to read between the lines and I __  
__I tried to look in your eyes__  
__I want a simple explanation__  
__For what I'm feeling inside__  
__I gotta find a way out__  
__Maybe there's a way out__  
_

I try to pull away put she holds on tighter and looks back to smile in what she thinks is a seductive way. I try to look in her eyes and read in them if she has any of the same character that Lily does. I am trying to find out what is going on in my heart. I want Lily, yet here I am. I make up my mind. I need to get away from here.

_  
__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__And bring on the thunder__  
_

It was the first week back of our last year at Hogwarts. Lily, the Marauders, and I, I mean. All summer all I could hear was Lily's voice. Telling me off, yelling at me, talking comfortingly to a first year, laughing with her friends, they all played over and over again like a broken DC, or whatever those things Muggles use to listen to music are called. She is the most unique person I will ever meet, I just know it. She may yell and storm at me, but I always come back. She has the most gorgeous green eyes, like emeralds sparkling in the sun. Green is the best color in the rainbow in my opinion. I look at the girl pulling me along and realize for the first time that I truly do not want any other girl. I only want Lily, even if she does hate me.

_Today is a winding road__  
__Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know__  
__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today I'm on my own__  
__I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_**(**_**AN: I can't do anything with 'phone' so ignore that part)**_  
__I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)__  
_

As I yank away, she looks shocked, but I don't wait to see if she cries or something, I take off. I need to think of a good way to talk to her. If she tells me she hates me, well, what's new? Today I don't have the Marauders to back me. I freeze in the middle of a sprint and nearly face plant. I don't know what I'll do if I get turned down again.

_  
__And now I'm itching for the tall grass__  
__And longing for the breeze__  
__I need to step outside__  
__Just to see if I can breathe__  
__I gotta find a way out__  
__Maybe theres a way out__  
_

I don't know what I am going to say to her. As I break out onto the grounds, I see Lily's bright red hair in the courtyard, and then the beach tree over by the lake where my friends are sitting. I weigh the options. Uncertainty versus safety. I see the leaves on the tree wave. I want to run over there and feel the exertion it takes to really breathe. I shake my head. I need to do this._  
_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
_

As I continue towards the courtyard at a much slower pace, I think of all of the great things that are Lily. No matter that she can't stand me now, she'll come around. I just have to keep believing that.

_  
__Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope__  
__I'm wrapped up in vines__  
__I think we'll make it out__  
__But you just gotta give me time__  
__Strike me down with lightning__  
__Let me feel you in my veins__  
__I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

As I approach her, I notice that she is crying. Then I see the letter in her lap. Probably another letter from her evil sister about the recent death of her parents. I only know about the first letters because Remus told me, seeing as he is on better speaking terms with her these days. I realize that I am on thin ice here. Everything I say is crucial. What I say know could either ruin me, or have me come out of this darkness with Lily at my side. I just need more time to plan what I am going to say! If I say the wrong thing she might kill me. Like, Lily dearest, I know you are upset and all but I really want a shag because that Ravenclaw got me in the mood for one. No, definitely not a good plan. I need to tell her I understand how she feels. And I do, my parents also passed away over the summer.

_  
__Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
__Whoa_

I think I should just tell her everything. But how to do this? I know. I will just sing to her. I heard from Remus that she loves music, we are alone so I won't embarrass myself (or give girls another reason to stalk me) and I have a good voice. So why not give it a go? I tentatively walk over to the bench she is sitting on. She looks up briefly, sees that it is me, and starts to cry even harder. I wrap my arms around her, and was surprised when she turned to me, dropping the letter, and threw her arms around me. I take a deep breath, and start to sing softly in her ear.

_'__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__And bring on the thunder, and I said__  
__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__Oh baby bring on the pain__  
__And listen to the thunder'_

She stops crying and just sits in my arms quietly. I am shocked when she doesn't start yelling at me. She just turns her head and looks at me, before hugging me closer. I sigh happily, I've finally done something right; Lily just might start to like me now.


End file.
